Ice romancer
by AoiTsuki -BlueMoon
Summary: the GazettE // "Tu m'as manqué, tu sais..."


**Auteur :** AoiTsuki -BlueMoon-

**Disclaimer :** les gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à eux ! ^^

**Notes :** euh... le titre n'a aucun rapport avec ce que j'ai écrit. C'est juste que je n'avais aucune idée. Et comme c'est le décor du clip _Ice Romancer_ de Sadie qui m'a inspirée cet OS, j'ai pas cherché midi à 14 heures.

Voilà, voilà, quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture ! ^^

***

_Ice Romancer_

Un ciel sale déversait une forte lumière blanche et vomissait de légers flocons de neige par millier. Les feuilles mortes craquant sous chacun de ses pas, Uruha avança tranquillement, brisant le silence de la forêt environnante. L'immense sourire qu'il arborait depuis le matin était dissimulé derrière son épaisse écharpe en laine noire. On apercevait plus que ses yeux noisette, épousant la forme d'une amande. Ses cheveux d'un doux châtain clair, étaient parsemés de flocons, tout comme le sol ambré qui prenait des teintes blanche et gelée. Les mains enfoncées au fin fond des poches de son chaud manteau sombre, il avançait d'un bon pas, le cœur en fête.

Celui-ci se mit à battre un peu plus fort, comme a chaque fois qu'il venait ici. De douloureux et magnifiques souvenirs se mirent à remonter à la surface. Uruha stoppa sa marche un instant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et d'essayer de visualiser le sentier sur lequel il avançait. Ce dernier se faisait de moins en moins visible et il était pour le moment son seul et unique repère pour se diriger. Les feuilles mortes étaient venues s'échouer sur le sol, tapissant le sentier d'un camaïeu de marron et de rouge. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Uruha se remit en route en songeant à la dernière fois où il s'était rendu dans cette usine désaffectée. Cela faisait déjà un an, jour pour jour, il avait vérifié. Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse sans plus laisser aucune trace. Uruha avait souffert de ce départ, le groupe en avait souffert. D'ailleurs, il n'existait plus, c'était fini, bel et bien terminé. Personne n'avait eu le courage de continuer sans lui. Sa disparition fut reçu telle une violente gifle. On n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait soudainement disparu, sans au revoir ni même aucune explication, on ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs, Mais on n'en parlait plus, on préférait essayer de passer à autre chose, avancer. Oui mais voilà, Uruha, lui, n'avait pas oublier, parce qu'il était la dernière personne à avoir encore pu le regarder dans les yeux, à avoir pu entendre sa voix, et ça il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Et il avait cru qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cet endroit de leur enfance, où ils aimaient venir traîner tous les deux, quand ils avaient du temps à tuer. Depuis l'année dernière, cet endroit n'était plus autant connoté d'insouciance. Il avait perdu cette âme adolescente qu'Uruha lui trouvait autrefois. Tout ça s'était envolé en même temps que lui.

Il aperçut enfin au loin ce qu'il cherchait depuis déjà trois quarts d'heure. Une espèce d'usine désaffectée, c'était cet endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et qui maintenant l'emplissait de tristesse. C'était à cet endroit qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir. Mais Uruha n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, il avait toujours gardé pour lui les raisons du départ du bassiste. Après tout, comment les autres réagiraient-ils si ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé ? Si ils savaient pourquoi il ne reviendrait jamais ? De plus, Uruha n'avait pas envie de partager ce secret avec qui que se soit. Et il avait cru que cette histoire était à présent loin derrière lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, le matin même il se rendit compte que Reita l'appelait et qu'il voulait le voir.

Il pressa le pas, impatient de le retrouver. Les différents végétaux mourants avaient commencé à s'attaquer aux murs gris et abimés de l'usine. Il parvint rapidement à l'entrée où il découvrit l'immense porte en fer qui était depuis longtemps échouée sur le sol. Il la passa rapidement et atterrit dans une immense salle. Il leva les yeux mais son regard n'atteignit pas le plafond. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il parvint à y déceler des traces de pas de différents animaux. Il abaissa son écharpe et la cala sous son menton pour pouvoir mieux respirer. De la buée se forma dans l'air quand il expira avant de progressivement disparaître. Il tendit l'oreille, mais ne perçut aucun son. Reita serait-il en retard ? Impossible ! Il devait être là, le guitariste le savait, ça ne pouvait en être autrement. Il lui avait dit de rester là, pourquoi serait-il parti ?

Uruha se décida enfin à s'enfoncer dans les entrailles sombres de cette ruine, essayant de se remémorer là où ils s'étaient séparés. Là où tout avait pris fin. Le guitariste pesta, se maudissant d'avoir oublier de prendre de quoi éclairer le chemin. Il ne s'était pas rappelé qu'à cette époque-ci de l'année, la lumière avait beaucoup de mal à s'infiltrer par les hautes bandes de verres noircies. Sortant son téléphone portable, il parvint tout de même à se diriger grâce au faible faisceau de lumière bleutée que celui-ci diffusait.

Quel doux rêve... Il n'en avait pas fait d'aussi beau depuis le jour du départ du blond. Alors quand Reita était apparut au milieu de ce rêve étrange, le cœur d'Uruha n'avait fait qu'un bond. Et puis cette invitation silencieuse du bassiste, simplement en lui tendant la main... Le guitariste avait tout de suite compris où son ami voulait en venir. Il fallait qu'ils se voient, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient quittés avec l'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant. Que tous les cinq se retrouvent de nouveau réunis. Et qu'ils conquièrent le monde.

Un malaise soudain s'empara de l'homme. Et si Reita ne voulait pas ? Si tout ceci n'avait que pour seul but de détruire encore un peu plus sa santé mentale déjà si fragile ? Non ! Uruha secoua la tête tandis qu'un flash cramoisie s'empara de son esprit. Ne pas penser à ça, ça n'était pas vrai. Reita ne lui serait pas apparut en rêve pour ensuite le traîner dans un cauchemar. Une étrange sensation de liquide chaud se fit sentir sur sa main. Il sursauta et en lâcha son portable. La sensation s'accentua davantage, désagréable. Il déglutit puis ramassa rapidement son portable pour éclairer sa main. Rien, il n'y avait rien. Il soupira de soulagement, finalement cet endroit commençait à lui foutre la trouille. Il inspira puis expira profondément pour se forcer à se calmer. Il était seul, personne pour pouvoir lui faire quoi que se soit. Et au pire des cas, Reita se trouvait quelque part et il pouvait de toute manière l'aider.

Après avoir plus ou moins recouvré ses esprits, Uruha se remit lentement en route. Il devait se retenir de ne pas courir tellement il était pressé. Dans son agitation il finit par se tromper de chemin, il maugréa et dut revenir sur ses pas. Il emprunta un couloir exigu. Une présence lourde et pesante se fit sentir. Du remous au-dessus de sa tête. Lentement, il leva son portable au plafond. Des cris, parce qu'on les dérangeait, puis l'envol de certaines chauves-souris réveillées par Uruha, réveillèrent la colonie entière. Il fut quasi instantanément assaillit par une sombre et épaisse masse noire. Des plaintes suraiguës se percutèrent à ses tympans tandis qu'il se baissait, protégeant son visage de ses bras. Une fois la colonie définitivement partie, le guitariste se releva lentement. Avant d'éclater de rire, fier d'avoir délogé ces animaux nocturnes. Il continua finalement d'avancer, gloussant toujours, comme lorsqu'il avait quitter Reita.

Un cri d'horreur lui parvint de loin. Il se figea, glacé d'effroi. D'où est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien provenir ? Reita ? Reita avait-il besoin d'aide ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Personne d'autre qu'eux deux ne connaissaient cet endroit. Comment se pouvait-il que quelqu'un d'autre soit là ?

Ce cri... Ça lui revenait. Il n'était pas réel, ce n'était qu'un souvenir... Dont il ne voulait surtout pas se rappeler. Il secoua la tête et reparti. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Une nouvelle salle, peut-être encore plus immense que celle de l'entrée. Uruha referma son portable, les faibles rayons blancs du soleil parvenant plus ou moins à éclairer cet endroit lugubre. Il commença à avancer parmi les restes de machines qu'il y avait encore ça et là, cherchant à atteindre l'autre côté de la salle. La tâche ne fut pas aisée. Il s'emmêla plusieurs fois les pieds dans des objets qui jonchaient le sol en vrac. Il distinguait mal toutes ses formes plus ou moins anthropomorphes à cause de l'épaisse noirceur des ombres qui régnaient sur l'ensemble. Mais il parvint finalement sans encombre à cette petite porte, cachée dans un coin. Encore quelques mètres et il allait enfin le retrouver, après tout ce temps ! Il en profiterait aussi pour s'excuser de son geste datant d'un an déjà. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, il n'avait pas voulut. Mais Reita avait du s'en rendre compte puisqu'il voulait le voir maintenant. Même si Uruha se doutait fortement que c'était pour cette raison que le bassiste était parti à l'époque. C'était à cause de lui tout ça, il le savait parfaitement. Même si pendant un an il avait préféré se persuader du contraire et oublier tout ce qui avait pu se produire dans cette sombre pièce déserte. Encore un couloir, plus large et plus long que le précédent mais tout aussi sombre et peu accueillant. Une nouvelle fois, la lumière bleutée tenta de dissiper les ténèbres, sans y parvenir réellement. Une nouvelle porte, débouchant sur une nouvelle salle. _La_ salle. Celle où Uruha s'était découvert au final, la salle de la honte, de l'horreur. Celle où il s'était juré de ne jamais revenir. Mais Reita voulait le voir, il n'avait donc plus rien à craindre, puisque son ami voulait encore de lui. Cette dispute n'avait pas eu lieu d'être.

« Reita ? »

Uruha fit quelques pas faisant s'envoler de la poussière.

Son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Qui ? Il ne l'aura jamais su. Le bassiste avait voulu en parler avec son ami de toujours dans cet endroit rien qu'à eux. Mais Uruha ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps et s'était aussitôt emporté. Celui pour qui il brûlait d'amour aimait quelqu'un d'autre et ne serait, de ce fait, jamais à lui.

« Reita ? »

Uruha commençait à paniquer. Et s'il n'était pas rester ? Si finalement tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade ?

Ces cris que le guitariste n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser, toutes ses paroles blessantes dont il avait inondé son ami. Il en était devenu fou. Et tout ça, sous le regard interdit de son ami qui semblait ne rien comprendre. Reita avait bien essayer de dire quelque chose de calmer le plus grand. Sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

« Reita ? Si c'est une blague, elle ne me fait pas rire. Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais bien sagement ici pour toujours... Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! »

Une fraction de seconde.

C'était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin pour repérer ce dont il s'était ensuite servi.

Une autre fraction de seconde pour s'en emparer.

Puis les hurlements de dément qu'il avait poussé mêler aux cris de supplication du blond avaient résonné dans tout le bâtiment. Même encore quelques secondes après la fin.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! J'ai bien cru que tu étais parti. »

Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

Des restes de vêtements en lambeau recouvraient encore le bassiste. Uruha s'approcha lentement avant de s'accroupir auprès du squelette qui gisait là, plus de la moitié du crâne détruite. Une énorme pierre encore teintée d'un rouge chaud traînait nonchalamment à côté. Cette même teinte semblait avoir giclée sur le mur contre lequel le tas d'os avait été posé. Le guitariste tendit une main tremblante et alla caresser la mâchoire grise de ce qu'il restait de son ami.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais... »


End file.
